A Shimmery Pink Scarf
by dancingcupcake
Summary: Lily rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Oh, stop being so boy crazy, Marlene. I've had more than my share of hot guys with attitudes." Marlene winked mischievously. "If you're hinting that James Potter is hot, Lily, you're never gonna hear the end of it."


**Hey guys! (:**

**So, I just had this sudden burst of inspiration to write this story the other day, so here it is!**

**PLEASE tell me what you think. You reviewing = happy me, happy me = me with lots of inspiration to write and a big goofy smile on my face. :D**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Dobby, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks would not have died. *sniffs* oh, and I would have written about Harry + Ginny's wedding. Aww. (:**

* * *

Lily Evans stared wistfully at a scarf.

But it wasn't any scarf! This particular scarf was a beautiful shimmering shade of pale pink, and it reminded her of the one her mother used to wear, which in turn reminded her of home.

"Marlene?" asked Lily. "I know I can't afford this scarf right now, what with money being tight at home at all, so can you do me a favor and distract me from it?"

Marlene, along with Alice, were two of Lily Evan's closest and most trusted friends. Unfortunately, Alice wasn't with the pair on this particular trip to Hogsmeade because her long-time crush, Frank Longbottom, had FINALLY asked her out. After many hints from Lily and Marlene, of course.

Marlene laughed cheerily. The frosty winter air brushed past her cheeks, making her cheeks flush a pale pink. "I'm pretty sure I spotted some hotties in Honeydukes just now, right next to the rack of chocolate frogs, if that helps?"

Lily rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Oh, stop being so boy crazy, Marlene. I've had more than my share of hot guys with attitudes."

Marlene winked mischievously. "If you're hinting that James Potter is hot, Lily, you're never gonna hear the end of it."

Lily groaned. "Meanwhile, guess who I just spotted from the corner of my eye, not three feet away from here? The king of fashionably messed-up hair himself."

Marlene fanned her cheeks, exhaling dramatically. "You've gotta admit it, Lily, that guy is hoooottt. Now if he wasn't so crazy about you, I'd date him myself!"

Lily snorted in a very unladylike manner. "And if his twin Black wasn't an immature shallow pit with a pretty face, I suppose you'd date him too?"

Marlene grinned. "He is hot."

Lily exhaled. "That's it. You're officially have horrible taste, Marlene. But I think I'm going to head back now- I've got everything I wanted."

"You go ahead, I've got to meet Simon, remember? Hopefully his snogging technique is better than Alex's, ugh." Marlene rolled her eyes, motioning for Lily to go ahead. "Go, shoo. I know you're dying to get in front of the warm toasty fire in the common room."

Lily grinned. "You're a mind reader, Marlene. Have fun on your date!" with that, Lily turned and headed back on the well-worn path back to Hogwarts.

Upon getting past the fat lady's portrait and arriving back in the Gryffindor common room, (password, 'Mistletoe'), Lily decided to go straight to have a relaxing warm bath. Being one of the first back that evening, she had practically the whole dormitory to herself, and Lily rejoiced in the uncommon silence as she sorted and put away her packages.

However, after having that hot bath, something was different about her bed. On the neatly made covers was a box, hastily wrapped with a lopsided bow stuck to it's side. Curiosity getting the best of her, Lily lifted it up, peering at it in search for it's sender. Her question was soon answered as she spied a note taped to the back of the box.

Dear Lily, read the note,

I know it's a little early for Christmas, but I noticed that you really seemed to like this, so consider this your present. I really hope you like it.

Hugs and kisses,

Adoringly yours,

Lots of love,

(signed) James Potter.

Lily rolled her eyes. Another gift from him? However, once again, curiosity got the better of her as she eagerly tore open the box's wrapping, opening the simple cardboard box that lay inside.

It was the pink scarf.

How had he known? Oh, right. He had been stalking her earlier today, as usual. Oddly touched, Lily found she had tears coming to her eyes. She stroked the shimmering fabric and hugged it to her chest, inhaling in it's scent.

She dreamt of James that night, the first in many more dreams of him to come.

She didn't know then that they would be happily married.

She didn't know then that she would have a beautiful baby boy, who would soon destroy the Dark Lord.

She didn't know she would be murdered.

No, Lily Evans certainly did not know. In the next few years, friends, family would die. James would be one of the only constant things in her life, stable, reassuring.

And it all started with a shimmery pink scarf.


End file.
